Power Rangers Dino Charge
by TheGoldenTrioZ-J
Summary: AU: Daniel Turner is a new student at Riverside school in England, Tommy is back teaching and it seems that Ivan is back to wreck havoc as well! This is my own take on Dino Charge


Tommy Oliver was a wreck, he just transferred to Riverside private school in England only to find purple slime on the floor near the school, having studied this enough as a teenager he realised this ooze belonged to one man, or rather one evil creature only.

Ivan Ooze.

This meant there needed to be power rangers which he would have to chose as to who was better suited to which colour and role.

He thought nothing more on the subject as he set up for his first lesson of the week as students filed in for their chosen extra subject of Paleontology.

He started by setting the class on a starting task to name dinosaur's by their bone structure when the door opened. He looked up with the rest of the class to find a student come in late, one he had never seen before.

"Hello?"Tommy asked and the boy looked up.

"My name is Daniel, Daniel Turner, I am the new student"he said and Tommy noticed he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore blue jeans trainers a red shirt a black jacket and had a backpack on.

"Sure, go grab a seat I'm Dr Oliver"he said nodding to Daniel who walked off and found a seat at the back of the room next to a Japanese girl.

She was his height with black hair glasses and wore black clothes"Hello, I'm Daniel Turner, nice to meet you..."

He held out his hand to the girl who turned and blinked at him"N-nice to meet you, I'm Mia Watanabe"she said and shook his hand as she helped him start on his work then they both got on.

* * *

After class, Tommy met up with his two karate students Max Harrington and Fred Klineberg. He had told them everything to do with Ivan ooze and they were set to become the blue and yellow rangers allready.

Max was about 5'5 with black hair, he had some muscle and wore a track uniform all the time.

Fred was a bit taller than him at 5'7 and had brown hair wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and a blue shirt with trainers.

Tommy handed them both gems, the blue one went Max and a black one went to Fred as they glowed and the boys felt weird inside.

"What happened?"

"The gems bonded with you, you won't age anymore until you break the bonds"Tommy said and in the boy's hands appeared a blaster that was black and yellow with a dinosaur motif.

Tommy briefly described the morphing process to the boys and they nodded as they vanished.

* * *

Daniel walked with Mia to their Math class and got to know her well, the pair became friends which made Mia smile for once and he enjoyed most of his first day. He found out that Mia was being fostered by Tommy who didn't want her to learn martial arts fearing she would be dragged into being a ranger but he didn't know the ranger part.

They sat down in class and took out their book as a ball of paper hit the table and Daniel frowned opening it and saw the words.

"Why are you with her?"

Daniel looked up to see a few girls and guys beckoning him over and he blinked.

"I won't be a minuet"

Daniel grabbed his pen and book then moved tables to this group who wanted to talk to him.

"Hello?"he said and the boys grinned.

"So newbie, what's up?"

"Nothing, why did you call me over from my friend?"

"Don't worry about her"

Daniel got hooked in on the conversation and forgot about Mia.

* * *

The students all proceeded to the large hall for their regular assembly but what shocked them was that Daniel was dragged onto the stage by a scary looking monster.

"Where is it?"

The monster was demanding somthing from Daniel and he hadn't had any idea of what it was.

"What do you want from me?"

"The dinosaur gem!"he almost yelled and Daniel frowned.

"I don't have one of those"

"Yes you do don't lie!"

Daniel hit the wall and fell to the floor in pain.

He pushed himself up and held up his fists

"Come on, fight me if you want anything like that!"

Daniel ran at the monster and began to fight as good as he could but still got knocked down.

He pushed himself up again but was grabbed by his hair and hauled to his feet as fist after fist hit him in the stomach and face, blood poured from his nose as he then was thrown to the floor a last time, his vision getting fuzzy.

Max and Fred were ready to jump up and morph but what shocked the school was that the shyest person got up.

Mia ran onto the stage and put her fists up in front of the monsters.

Tommy was shocked and scared as he stood.

"Mia don't be silly, come back here now!"he said a little forceful and she shook her head.

"I won't sit by and watch my only friend get hurt"she said nervously and the monster laughed.

"You are standing here because you have a friend, oh how lovely, now I'm gonna kill you"he said and Mia reached into her pocket.

"Want this?"

She held up a pink gem and Tommy went wide eyed.

"She stole it! It didn't go missing!"he said angry and shocked as the monster laughed.

"I'm going to love killing you both"he said and Mia smirked slightly.

"Well if you're going to kill me..."Mia said and folded her arms gaining some confidence.

"Then give me a challenge"she said and the monster ran at her and she stood still waiting and when he reached her he held up his sword.

"Why are you not scared?"

"I don't need to be"

The punch that hit the monster in the stomach made him fly back as Mia helped up Daniel.

"Dan I guess you have a red one of these?"she asked showing him the gem and he nodded pulling it out.

The gem glowed and a morpher appeared in his hand as one appeared in Mia's.

"Take the gem and do this"

Mia opened the mouth of the blaster and inserted the gem as he did as well.

She spun the barrel of the gun as it glowed and sparked.

"CHARGING UP!"the morpher yelled as she held it up"Power of the triceratops"it said and she inhaled.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

Mia pulled the trigger as a pink triceratops bounded from the tip of the gun and engulfed her as she transformed into a pink triceratops ranger.

"The horned heroin"she said going through some moves.

"DINO CHARGE PINK RANGER"she said and ended in her pose as she pointed at the monster.

"The bravest and best team ever to walk this earth, teamed up with the mighty dinosaurs we are unstoppable, it's gonna gets wild, so try and stop me!"

Mia ran forward and Daniel grinned.

"So I'm a red ranger? Sweet, so let's do this"

Daniel stepped up and spun the barrel of the gun.

"CHARGIN UP! POWER OF THE T-REX!"

Daniel held the gun to the sky and smirked.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

Daniel pulled the trigger and he was suddenly engulfed by a red t-rex.

"The fanged brave!"

"DINO CHARGE RED RANGER!"he called in a pose he made up 5 seconds ago in his mind as he ran forward and began to fight to the best ability with Mia as they double teamed the unknown monster until he flead and the pair demorphed with grins.

* * *

Daniel had no idea why he was sitting in the basement of Tommy's house with Max and Fred as they waited and waited.

The door to the top of the basement opened and Mia came sliding down a fireman's pole and landed with her back to the boys as she walked off to another door and went inside as Tommy entered the room.

"So boys, I got you here to-"

He heard the door close and saw Mia walk out of her room.

"Hey Daniel, Tommy"she said and Tommy got up.

"Why did you steam the pink gem?!"he almost yelled at her and she flinched.

"Pardon?"

"I thought the pink gem went missing the day I began fostering you"he said and clenched his fists.

"The red one was stolen by a monster but I had pink with me before you came along, why did you take it?"

"I didn't steal it"she mumbled and inhaled.

"I found it down here on the table, I picked it up and it bonded to me and it gave me the morpher, I had no idea what it was put two and two together and realised I was the pink ranger and I didn't tell you incase you would be angry with me because you don't want me to be a ranger, it's why you wouldn't train me in karate, so I had lessons elsewhere, I didn't want you to sever the bond between me and the gem because I want to help, I want to do some good"she said and folded her arms.

"Well..."Tommy said sighing as he rubbed his head.

"If you had just told me I wouldn't have been mad, but your bonded now so you're a part of the team"he said and she smiled.

"Thank you"she said and then sat next to Daniel and the pair smiled at eachother.

"I think this is a perfect first day"


End file.
